


Clothes swap for a dare

by DestielSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Panties, Dean in Panties, Human Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleswap, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: Sam is getting irritated at Cas and Dean's petty arguments. He knows Cas is just frustrated being newly human, and Dean is struggling with Cas’ new vulnerability. Taking a leaf out of Dr Phil he dares them to swap roles for the day. Cas has to take on the hunter role whilst Dean has to sit home at the bunker.  Maybe it'll teach them to understand each other better and argue less. Turns out they just need to work through their frustrations in a different way and Sam wishes he didn't have to see or hear it!





	Clothes swap for a dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, please don't judge me too harshly.

Sam is getting really fed up of the petty squabbling between Dean and Cas. He can understand Cas' frustrations, it's like Dean has completely forgotten that Cas has been around longer than he's been alive. He knows Cas can be a little niaive at times, and he is newly human and sometimes forgets this fact which has led to Cas being hurt, quite badly on their last hunt, but that is no excuse for Dean treating him the way he does or talking to Cas like he's an idiot 5 year old.

Sam knows that Dean just wants to look out for Cas, he saw the look on his brothers face the last time Cas was injured and doesn't want to see Dean look that scared again any time soon, but he needs to learn to let Cas work through it himself. It must be hard to go from being one of God's most feared warriers to being human with very little understanding of how to manage his emotions, let alone deal with the lack of physical strength he used to have.

So instead of confronting these emotions and talking to each other, Dean and Cas have been bickering like children. Every chance to make a smart comment and Dean takes it, with Cas rolling his eyes so much Sam is worried they’ll roll right out of his head and across the floor! Yeah, Sam really needs for them to work through their issues quick, or he'll be moving out the bunker. He can't cope with listening to them any longer and being caught in the cross fire. So he decides to do something about it, and knowing his brother as well as he does, he knows Dean can never back down from a dare.

________________________________________

"You want me to wear his clothes?" Dean snorts. "What the hell good is that going to do Sammy?"

"It's not just wearing his clothes Dean, he has to wear yours too, and you both have to take on each others roles for the day. It’s a literal translation of the phrase ‘walk a mile in their shoes’" “Yeah, only it ain’t just his shoes I’ll be wearing! I mean how far are we taking this?” Dean asks with a smirk on his face. “I think just outer clothes will do Dean, not need for Cas to wear your boxers” replies with a straight face, not failing to notice the flicker of interest across Dean's face when he mentioned Cas wearing his underwear.

"I am confused as to the purpose of this task Sam" Castiel states with his trade mark head tilt.

"It'll help you understand each other better." Sam tries to explain.

"Look princess, you may think you're the next doctor Phil but this is straight up wack a jack. Did Dad drop you on your head too many times as a baby or what?" Dean exclaims.

"If anyone dropped me, you know it was you not dad Dean!” Sam shoots back "Besides, you're only refusing coz you know you couldn't handle it. You'd never last the day as Castiel" Sam really hopes the competitive nature Dean has that he will take the bait.

"I'd can't handle it?! You just wait, it'll be Cas who can't cope and me who'll have to bail him out once again just you wait and see" Dean says as he storms off.

"You coming or what Cas, we got a clothes change to do and I sure as Chuck ain't changing in front of Oprah over here". He calls as he stomps from the room.

Cas stares unblinkingly at Sam for a few moments before slowly following Dean to his room of the bunker.

_______________________________________________________________

By the time Cas has made it to Dean's room Dean has already stripped out of his checked shirt and vest showing an impressive amount of skin and muscle. His jeans hanging almost obscenely from his hips. Cas licks his lips in an unconscious gesture.

"Here take off that rediculous coat and monkey suit and put these on" Dean comands him throwing a fresh vest, shirt and pants at him.

Castiel is quick to comply, only he turns around as he takes his shirt off feeling self conscious about his newly human body and it's many defects. He feels more connected to his vessel now than he ever did as an angel, and as such has become quite shy about displaying it. This is clearly not a problem Dean faces, Cas thinks wishing he had the same body confidence that Dean clearly has, but then if he had a body as good as Dean’s maybe it wouldn’t be a problem. 

As he turns back to grab the flannel shirt Cas catches a quick flash of pink lace under the waist band of Dean's jeans. He's very confused for a second before he remembers Meg wearing something similar. Is Dean wearing panties?

Dean catching Cas looking and quicly pulls his jeans up going red in the face "No need to focus on underwear Cas, outer clothes are enough."

Cas clears his throat and looks Dean in the face, slowly lifting his eyes up his body in the process, Dean can almost feel it like a physical caress up his chest.

"If we are going to do this Dean then I believe we should do a complete swap so as to make the most of the situation and learn from each other as Sam suggested" Castiel replies in his gravely voice, one which seems even lower than normal.

"I um... well I don't wear the usual kind of ... it's just that it's more comfortable for me to wear... that is I don't... and well I swear if you ever tell Sammy I will kill you... " Dean splutters and stutters almost unable to form the words.

"Dean, are you wearing panties?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Looks it's not that unusual alright, and I don't do it every day, hardly ever in fact and like I said if you even think of telling Sam..."

"You'll kill me, which isn't the best threat around here as you know we never seem to stay dead for long" Cas jokes.

Dean just stares back, he is not amused.

"Dean, it's fine. I completely understand the appeal and have often wondered how they would compare against the boxers you insisted I buy. I shall look forward to comparing the differences."

"You'll look forward to comparing...? Well I guess we're really doing this then huh" Dean replies looking almost dumbfounded as Cas just smirks at him.

They finish getting changed in near silence, resolutely facing away from each other as they exchange pants and underwear. When Dean turns back around he and sees Cas in his clothes he can't help but stare. He's always kind of known he likes Cas, although he's done his damnest to supress those emotions as they confuse him. Dad was always clear that it was no life being a gay hunter. Not thar Dean thought he was gay, but whenever he showed any interest in anything other than out and out female Dad would go overboard about how unnatural it was and how dangerous it would be in their world. So Dean has suppressed his initial interest when Cas first turned up, and ever since. Only with Cas turning human Dean’s feelings have become more concerned with protecting Cas, and to be honest he's consciously tried to channel them that way as that's an acceptable emotion to feel about his best friend. But looking at Cas in his freaking clothes Dean can't think of anything other than how hot Cas looks and how good he looks in Dean's own clothes. His posessive side is coming out and before he knows it he has taken a step closer to Cas.

"Dean, I'm sure you've lectured me before about personal space when I've stood this close" Cas almost smirks at him

"Yeah right, sorry Cas" Dean blushes and turns away flustered.

Cas just grabs his arm and spins him back around.

"I was joking Dean. You look good in my suit, perhaps this was a good idea afterall, and I have to say I completely understand the appeal of the panties. They do feel rather soft and smooth, and certainly hold me tighter than the boxers did. I find I like the feeling. In fact they are so tight I don’t fit in them completely " Castiel says with complete sincerety.

Dean just stands and oogles. He can't stop picturing Cas' perfect ass in the pink lace panties, imagining his cock poking out of the top, and Dean can feel himself reacting to the imagery in his head in a very real and sudden way.

Castiel steps even closer to Dean, until they are almost nose to nose, Dean can feel Castiel's breath on his lips and yet he cannot move away.

"You know I cannot hear your thoughts anymore Dean but I have become quite adapt at reading your facial expressions over the years. I can honestly say it is pleasing to see you looking at me in this way, I have always been jealous of you looking at others before now. It is gratifying to see you finally looking at me" Cas states quietly and very seriously looking Dean straight in his clear green eyes.

"Yeah well, it's not that I didn't see you Cas it's just, well you know, needed to keep you safe and this life isn't that. Anyone I like usually ends up dead and you're too important"

"Why am I so important Dean?"

As an answer Dean simply leans forward bridging the gap between them and takes his first taste of Castiel's lips. He breaths out a shuddering sigh of relief when Castiel grabs his shoulders and pulls him even closer into the kiss.

They kiss like their lives depend on it, clacking teeth and scraping lips together, it's frantic and desperate and hot as hell Dean thinks. After a little while they settle into a rhythm, less desperate, but just as passionate. Cas' hands are in Dean's hair and somehow Dean's hands have made their way to Cas' hips resting just above the waist band of his own jeans, which are too big on Castiel, meaning Dean's hands rest directly on the lace of his panties.

Castiel moans a low, deep gravely sound as he pulls back from their kiss and Dean can barely see any of his trademark blue eyes, his pupils are blown that wide with lust. With a deep groan Dean pulls Cas back in for another kiss mouthing at his kneck and marking his pulse point with a gentle bite and sucking until he can see a glorious purple bruise forming. Something primative in Dean feels pride at seeing Cas in his clothes with his marks on his body.

Cas starts rocking in to Dean pushing his steadily fattening cock against Dean's thigh, he can feel it start to stick to the front of the silk panties as he releases beads of precum in his excitement.

Dean simply grabs Cas by the waist and lifts him up almost throwing him down on the bed with a low growl.

"Need to see them Cas, need to see you in them" Dean grounds out almost inintelligably as he undoes the buttons on the front of Cas’ jeans and quicly pulls the material down his legs.

Castiel's cock is standing to attention, sticking out the top of the pants with a glorious wet patch soaking into the front of the panties as his precise bad dribbled down turning them a darker shade of pink.

"God damn your beautiful" he chokes out as he leans forward to mouth at the wet material soaking it even further.

Cas is completely lost to the sensations racking through his body and cannot stop moaning Dean's name on a loop, getting lower in pitch and louder on every repeat.

"That's it baby, tell me what you like. Want to make you feel good" Dean responds.

"You, I like you Dean, oh, it' just, oh father, it all feels good" Castiel exclaims

"Gonna take such good care of you baby" Dean replies on a low groan.

_____________________________________________________________

Sam should have known this would back fire on him, he thinks as he stands in shock at the open bedroom door not at all watching the almost pornographic scene on the bed. He only came in to make sure they hadn't killed each other and now he almost wishes they had! He's fairly sure there's bleach in the kitchen. Once he's washed his eyes out maybe he can find some sponges to plug in his ears, he thinks numbly as he shuts the door and walks back down the corridor. Well at least their working out their frustrations he thinks almost hysterically. Guess I'll still need to move out afterall he reflects as he hears another low groan reverberate through the bunker. Maybe he can ask Eilene if he can stay at hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to supernatural or any of the characters.
> 
> You can now also find me on Tumblr @destielsabriel2583


End file.
